Will Of Shinobi
by RedGoddessEclipse
Summary: Kaguya has been defeated and the fourth great shinobi war is over, but the resulting peace turns out to be just another calm before the storm as disaster strikes the Elemental Nations sending its residents to a new different dimension. Haruno Sakura finds herself all alone in a New world and must now get strong with her new friends to find her old friends in this world.


A/N: Hi guys this is my first ever crossover story with Naruto and One Piece. And I can't wait to see how this works out. The story will follow four years after the Fourth Shinobi war. It will most likely follow canon in One Piece. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE.**

XxXx

It all happened so fast, no one saw it coming. It was like it appeared out of nowhere and swallowed everything, land after land, village after village.

Nothing was left after its destruction, not Konoha, not its people, hell not even the Elemental Nations. Everything I-... we cared about was gone, forever.

A part of us had crippled and faded away. It was that day, everything in our lives had changed. That day, we had lost our homes. That day, we had arrived at a place none of us recognized. That day, the Elemental Nations ceased to exist.

XxWILL OF SHINOBIxX

It was normal and quiet night in Konoha, very peaceful and relaxing. It was days like that when I wished I was at sea while looking at the stars. I was always so fascinated by them, it was so enchanting and gave me a cool feeling, that I just couldn't describe.

"Sakura-Chan!'' a voiced yelled from rooftops of one of the buildings. And there, my evening was ruined, by loud mouth knucklehead Ninja. How can he just stand there and yell like a chicken whose head is about to be sliced of, in the middle of the damn night?

I cursed a few word. ''You idiot! Stop yelling in the middle of the night! Can't you see there are people sleeping?'' I yelled back not noticing my own mistake.

''But Sakura-Chan, you're yelling too.'' he pouts. ''That's not the point, and why are you blaming me, you're the one who started yelling.'' I hissed while holding my fist up at him.

''Sorry Sakura-Chan, I won't do it again, promise.'' he said trying not get clobbered by my fist. ''You better not. Anyway what are you doing do so late in the night?'' I asked looking at him as he jumped from the roof and landed a few inches from me.

''Huh?... Ooh yes grandma wants to see us in her office, she said to come and get you, everyone is waiting.'' he replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

''Oooh I see then lets g-... Wait, what do you mean everyone?'' I asked realizing what he had just said. 'Why would she call all of them now? Especially now that it is so late in the night. This wasn't like her. And why would she need everyone?' I thought to myself. 'Something just isn't right'

''I don't know. I was just pulled out from my sleep by Kakashi-Sensei and then we went to grandma's office.'' he said looking at me. 'So Kakashi-Sensei is also a part of this. I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen soon.'

''Alright let's go then.'' I said sprinting off the ground and on to the nearest building, with Naruto after me.

XxWILL OF SHINOBIxX

We finally reached the Hokage Tower, and started walking up the stairs to the office. Reaching out my hand, I knocked on the door.

''Come in.'' came the familiar voice of my teacher. We both walked in and saw the known faces of our smiling friends.

Even Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were there smiling like nothing was wrong, even when we all knew that there was something big going on.

The last time I'd seen everyone so tense was before the Kage Summit four years ago, and before the war. And now I'm seeing it again.

'Is there something wrong with the village, or the other villages? Or is there another 'Akatsuki' like organization, trying to take over the world?' I wondered.

For a moment everyone was silent. I could literally feel the tension rolling of my sensei and teacher. Could it be something to do about those weird Shinobi that visited Lady Tsunade. I wonder who they were.

XxFlashbackxX

I was walking up the familiar road to the Hokage Tower. I got too used to it during the first few years of training with Tsunade-Sama. I was about to see my teacher as always, when a strange couple of shinobi walked in before me, completely ignoring my presence.

Deciding it was nothing and just some Shinobi, I turned around and started to walk away. After taking a few steps, I decided to visit Ino's flower shop.

''Hey Sakura, what brings you here today?'' Ino asked smiling from behind the counter she was leaning on. ''Ooh nothing, I as just about to see Tsunade-Sama, when these strangely dressed shinobi appeared. So, I guessed I should go back later.'' I said looking at the flower.

Ino's curiosity was suddenly peeked. ''Strange you say Mmmm, maybe its shinobi from another village.'' looking in thought.

''No it can't be, they were wearing leaf headbands and I have never seen one of the other Nations shinobi wear that kind of clothing.'' I replied back.

''Well maybe they went undercover or something'' she said looking the flowers I had picked to place in the Hokage's office.

''Yeah, maybe your right'' I murmured while looking down at the flowers. 'But if they were undercover why show up in front of the tower, why not arrange a secret meeting place, like in the forest or an abandoned building.

''Well I have to go, see you later.'' I said waving my hand while walking out of the shop with the flowers in my hand. ''Don't forget about me, I'm still here if you need anything.''

I nodded my head and walked back to the Hokage tower, holding the flowers I just bought.

'Just who were those people. It could be that they were sent undercover, but something doesn't feel right. And not just the people themselves, but their chakra too had a strange feeling. Not like normal chakra.

It could be that they were trying to hide their chakra. But hide it from what if they were walking towards the tower in public and for everyone to see them. That'd be just plain stupid.

''Sakuraaaaa-Chan!'' someone yelled. I nearly tripped over my own feet. I turned around and looking for the source I was going to punch into the ground. Scanning the area, I found out my source was none other than my knucklehead team mate Naruto.

''Naruto! What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?!'' I yelled angrily.

He looked at me dumbfounded. ''Busy with what? Walking''. My eye twitched and I clobbered him into the ground. ''No you idiot!, I was busy walking to Tower!'' I shouted while stomping my foot into the back of his head. I finally calmed down and watched Naruto rubbing his head in pain.

''Ne, Sakura-Chan that wasn't nice.'' he whined. I rolled her eyes. He just never grows up, I mean it's been four years since the war. I have great respect for him. He was the one who defeated Kaguya, with Sasuke. But I thought that would atleast help him grow up. But as usual I was wrong.

''Look I don't have time for this now, I have to be at the office, so see you later.'' I said turning around and walking away. ''Ok see you later!''

XxWILL OF FIRExX

I finally reached the tower, after what felt like ours of walking, because of Naruto. I started walking up the stairs, and without realizing, I bumped into Shizune almost dropping the flowers. Shizune quickly apologized.

''I wouldn't go in there if I were you.'' she said when she saw me heading to Tsunade-Sama's office.

''Why? Is there something wrong?'' I asked. ''Not sure, a while ago, a few shinobi, dressed in strange clothes walked into the office and Tsunade-Sama wanted to speak to them in private, and they've been in there since.'' Shizune said looking at the office door. Shizune excused herself, leaving me alone, standing in the hallway.

I could hear the voices speak inside the room.

''Space-time ninjutsu''. My curiosity was peeked. Silently leaning against the wall and hiding my chakra, I listened in on the conversation.

''Are you sure you know what you're doing?'' the unknown man asked. ''It's the only solution, you know. What's going to happen to all of us if he casts that jutsu?'' I heard my teacher say.

''Then we have no choice to prepare for this event. The people of this world are going to suffer.'' a woman said.

''There's nothing else we can do, he's already too strong.''

XxEnd of FlashbackxX

It was after that conversation, that the atmosphere in the office had changed. Everything was done on time and everyone was tensed.

''Now that we're all here we can begin.'' my teacher said looking at all of us.

''A few months ago, someone broke into the library in the Hokage Mountain and was able to steal a very dangerous scroll containing a dangerous jutsu.'' Tsunade explained.

''How dangerous?'' TenTen broke into the conversation.

''Dangerous, we don't know exactly what the jutsu does, but we figured that it could be destructive.'' she said. Everyone was on guard in a few seconds.

''Are you sure it's that dangerous, we don't even know what the jutsu does.'' Shikamaru also jumped in.

''Let me reassure you, it is dangerous. The man who stole the scroll was very well-skilled at hiding his tracks and took necessary precautions. We suspect that he is planning on using the jutsu in the next few weeks. Since we don't know what the jutsu does, we need to take him out quickly, we need you, all of you to help me and Kakashi stop him. Shizune you as well.'' she told them.

Everyone was still in shock. I somehow regained myself and asked a question no one wanted to ask.

''But Tsunade-sama, what if we don't succeed in stopping this guy?'' I asked.

''We have a backup plan, but for now I have to tell you our plan. The man who we're stopping has shinobi of his own and may attack the village to distract you, so be careful. Now listen carefully.''

XxWILL OF SHINOBIxX

Elsewhere (Five weeks later)

The Konoha of today resembled nothing of its past.

Once known as the most peaceful of the Five Great Hidden Villages.

Ever watchful ANBU enforces patrolled the streets. It was quite depressing, really. Konoha's famous Will of Fire was no more.

Familiar footsteps approached softly from behind, interrupting his thoughts. ''Has it started yet?'' he asked, eying the eerie calm that only exists before a storm.

The woman nodded, unfolding a map and gesturing to an area near the village outskirts.

''Good'' the man responded. ''We should be able to grab Uzumaki just before he activates the jutsu.''

''We proceed as planned.'' the man's voice left no room for argument. ''He doesn't suspect us yet, and we can use that against him. We'll pretend to bring Uzumaki, and finish this once and for all.''

XxWILL OF SHINOBIxX

Everything had gone to hell in the span of two minutes.

Cursing under my breath, I, Haruno Sakura, esteemed medic and the Godaime Hokage's personal protege, pivoted sharply on my left foot as the sword of a masked Shinobi made a clean slice across where my head had been seconds ago. I quickly prepared myself as the nin charged at me again. My mind whirled as I calculated the movements of the enemy.

Carefully bringing the exact amount of chakra needed to my fingers, I brought my hand up at the last possible second and barely managed to brush the tip of my fingers across the man's chest, taking the split second opening to inject lethal chakra into the man's heart.

The nin was dead before he'd even hit the ground.

Not sparing a second glance, I pushed off the tree branch and continued on my path to the docks where Tsunade-sama said we'd meet if the plan failed. Pumping more chakra into my legs desperately, I willed myself to go faster as my mind furiously tried to process where exactly we had gone wrong.

The plan had been flawless, with Shikamaru and me, the two lead strategists, meticulously going through every detail.

Everything had been going according to plan that is, until the man that was supposed to use the jutsu joined the fight alongside an enemy everyone thought was dead, Kabuto, bringing with him the force of the entire undead and living... By the hundreds.

Literally.

Body weighted down by remnants of poisons and chakra running dangerously low after being forced to fight the revived Akasuna no Sasori for the second time, I knew that I as at my limit. I couldn't keep up this pace much longer and I definitely didn't have enough chakra left to fight off another S-class opponent. That was my last soldier pill. And Ino, Choji... I couldn't believe I just left them to-

'No.' I held my tears back. 'Don't talk as if they're already dead. What's done is done. Get your ass to the docks so that their sacrifice won't be in vain.' I thought to myself.

Tsunade had been my mentor and surrogate mother since my parents had been killed in an ambush several years back. I had been crushed when I heard what happened. I practically stayed in my house most of the time, until Tsunade had come and dragged me out of it. After that day everything had changed.

'Something didn't add up. How did that guy know that Kabuto was still alive? And why did he send shinobi after the village and us? I understand that this supposed to be a distraction, but could it be that there's a third party, that we don't know about.' I thought.

We just founded out a few days ago that the man, who stole the scroll was planning on wiping the whole Elemental Nations out. Leaving nothing left. Not even a world

There. I snapped out of my inner tirade upon smelling the salt in the air and seeping the vivid blue of open sea at last. I made it. I couldn't believe I actually made it. 'Please please please let the others be okay.'

The breeze was the only warning I got before a barrage of deadly senbon suddenly came flying at me at a near impossible sped. Gracefully twisting in the air, I dodged them and watched as the senbon embedded themselves on to the branch. Poison.

Carefully masking my chakra, I scanned my surroundings and got into a defensive stance, muscles tightly coiled and ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

I knew I was trapped. I can't outrun them all, and I didn't have enough chakra. But if I'm going to die, I'm going to take as many of these treacherous bastards with me as I can.

With a final burst of strength, I began to fight the enemy, jumping, kicking, slicing and breaking.

One down, eleven to go.

There was a sudden, sharp, prickling pain in my leg, and I looked down to see the senbon that they had been throwing since the first attack had finally hit their mark. Head spinning and limbs weighted down with fatigue and poison, I jerked the needles free. I had finally reached my limit.

I sank to my hands and knees, and eventually collapsed entirely. My heart hammered in my ears.

The remaining Shinobi closed around their fallen target.

I'm sorry I couldn't help you.

Suddenly a fist was drove into the nearest attacker, collapsing his chest cavity and crushing his heart. Looking up I saw none other than my teacher, with an angry expression that would sent people running. Quickly she took out the other Shinobi.

''Tsunade-Sama'' I said looking at my teacher.

Tsunade kneeled down before me. ''The jutsu has started we have to get out of here.''

''But how, what's going to happen?'' I said looking confused at my teacher.

''We figured the plan would fail, so we came up with a backup plan. Since we can't escape the jutsu, we're going to have to travel to another dimension. But listen carefully, when I do activate this jutsu, we may be split up and thrown through the new world. So you'll have to be strong. Enjoy your life. Don't come looking for me or the others, we all would meet soon. And don't worry about the others, Kakashi will send them through.'' Tsunade said looking at me as tears rolled down her face.

''It's going to be okay, you'll see everyone you love in the new world, including me okay. Hold my hand while they start the jutsu.'' I nodded my head and held Tsunade's hand.

Chanting could be heard, and a blue light could be seen in the middle of the forest as the figures were swallowed in.

XxWILL OF SHINOBIxX

Now here I am, two years later. Sitting in a bar, waiting for my Captain to finish up drinking and spending our money on booze. I mean really, can't he just stop drinking for once. And not just that he's a complete Goof.

I haven't encountered one of the other rookies since I came here. But I guessed they were also hiding from the World Government and the Marines. When I first came to this place I was completely lost. Thankfully I was brought into a home by a lovely lady and her husband. It was a few weeks after I settled in that I learned I was in a place called The Grand Line. After that I learned everything. From the pirate era and to the Blues and the New World.

After a few weeks, I departed from the family and began traveling the Grand Line. I also created a name for myself. With my healing abilities and strength.

After a year I was caught up in the storm in the sea while traveling. And that is how I met my Captain. He offered me food and clothing. He asked if I could fight him, of course I was confused, but I fought him anyway. And surprisingly, he won the battle.

Then I realized that some pirates are really strong and dangerous and that I have to be very careful. And that was when I also come to learn about the Energy they called Haki and the types of Haki. It was almost like chakra.

After the fight, he asked me to join his crew. First I was shocked and declined, and explained that I was traveling The Grand Line. But he reassured me that I could still travel on my own. So long as I was a part of his crew. So seeing no reason to decline, I accepted his offer. After meeting his crew, I left on my journey.

After another year, I met up with them again. And now I'm here sitting in a bar watching my Captain embarrass himself. A groan escaped my lips. 'Why do I always have to be stuck with the idiots?'

''Sakuraaaaaa, come drink with us.'' My captain said waving at me with a glass in his hand.

''Aaaaarh'' I gritted my teeth in annoyance approaching him and taking the drink, and drank it.

''I hate red-heads'' I whispered as I looked at my crew, thinking that my life had changed completely and it was getting even more stranger.

XxXx

A/N: Let me know what you think. Also I need Epithets for Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi and the other Rookies, so any of you who had some in mind feel free to share. Your feedback and comments are huge source of motivation!

BETA: skg1991


End file.
